1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic polymer composition and a shaped article obtained from the composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermoplastic polymer composition which contains an inorganic filler in a high ratio and is excellent in flexibility, mechanical strength, elongation at break, heat resistance, scratch resistance, whitening resistance and flame retardancy, and further to a shaped article obtained by using the thermoplastic polymer composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sheath materials and some insulating materials for electric cables are frequently polyvinyl chloride and crosslinked polyethylene, and their flexibility, flame retardancy and insulation property are appreciated. However, there are difficulties in their disposition or recycling because of the generation of chlorine gases by heating and the lack of thermoplasticity. For this reason, there has been known a shaped article comprising a crystalline homopolymer or copolymer of polyethylene which is non-crosslinked and is recyclable and has mechanical and electrical properties fit for usual use conditions as disclosed in Patent Document 1. The shaped article used in Patent Document 1 is excellent in flexibility, impact resistance and low-temperature property, but is insufficient in scratch resistance and tensile strength. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-111061